creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wassergrab
'Tumba de agua' ''so wurde die Höhle von den Eingeborenen genannt. Es bedeutet übersetzt soviel wie ''Wassergrab. Wir kannten sie lediglich unter dem Namen Tetlauhtilli, so wie wir es aus den alten Schriften erfahren haben, die unser Professor uns lieh. Tetlauhtilli bedeutet soviel wie Opferung. Ein passender Name für eine Höhle, die vor vielen hundert Jahren von den Azteken dazu genutzt wurde, den Göttern auf grausame Art und Weise eine angemessene Opfergabe darzubringen. Vor uns hatte noch keiner diese Höhle betreten. Die Einwohner sagten, sie sei verflucht, allerdings gibt es kaum eine Höhle in Südamerika, von der man dies nicht behauptet. Als wir die Expedition begannen, waren wir voller Hoffnung, dass wir etwas Wertvolles finden würden, wie zum Beispiel ein paar antike Vasen, Statuen oder gar etwas von dem berühmten Aztekengold, doch was sich dort unten befand, war weit davon entfernt, etwas Wertvolles zu sein. Dort in den Tiefen der Höhle war etwas durch und durch Grauenerregendes und machte dem Namen jener versunkenen Opferstätte alle Ehre, denn es erwies sich tatsächlich als ein Wassergrab, doch wir hätten uns nie erträumen lassen, dass es ein derartig frisches Grab sein sollte, welches geifernd nach neuen Opfern gierte. Marcy: Okay Leute, könnt ihr mich alle verstehen? Robert: Klar und deutlich, Marcy. Marcy: Und du Kate? ...Kate? (nuschelnd) Dass sie auch echt nichts auf die Reihe bekommt. Robert (lachend): Du kennst sie doch, Marcy. Sie ist eben ein wenig schusselig. Vermutlich ist sie einfach nur auf der falschen Frequenz. Ich bezweifle, dass sie vergessen hat, ihr Funkgerät mitzunehmen. Kate (nervös): Hallo...? Marcy: Kate? Kate (erleichtert): Oh, Gott sei Dank, dass du es bist, Marcy. Ich habe plötzlich nicht mehr gewusst, welche Frequenz wir benutzen, und plötzlich war ich mit irgendeinem Perversling verbunden, der dachte, dass ich Angestellte bei einer Telefonsex-Hotline bin. Robert (lachend): Wenn du tatsächlich für eine gehalten wirst, dann hast du ja jetzt eine Alternative, um deine Studiengebühren anzuschaffen, mit denen du immer so knapp bist. Marcy (scherzend): Nicht zu vergessen, dass du von 'nem Kerl für Sex bezahlt wirst, ohne seinen Schwanz angefasst zu haben. Kate (leicht angeekelt): Oh Marcy, warum musst du immer so vulgär sein? Marcy (neckisch): Du bist doch die Telefonhure, nicht ich. Kate (genervt): Können wir dieses Thema bitte hinter uns lassen und das tun, weshalb wir gekommen sind? Marcy (das Lachen verkneifend): Der Typ, mit dem du vorhin geredet hast, ist bestimmt auch gekommen. Robert (lacht) Kate (entnervt): Leute! Es reicht jetzt. Warum müsst ihr immer über so ekelhaftes Zeug sprechen? Marcy: Gottchen, bist du empfindlich. Dass du enthaltsam wie eine Nonne lebst, wissen wir alle, aber dass du nichtmal über Sex reden kannst, ist schon fast ein wenig peinlich. Robert (neckisch): Du weißt doch, was man sagt. Wenn man nicht über Sex reden kann, ist man auch noch nicht bereit dafür. Kate (genervt und leicht beschämt): Ihr versteht das nicht. Ich warte eben auf den Richtigen. Es soll ja nicht im Vollsuff, auf der Couch bei 'ner wilden Party sein, so wie bei Marcy. Marcy: Hey, jetzt stellst du die Dinge aber in ein vollkommen falsches Licht... es war ein Billiardtisch und keine Couch. Kate: Tatsache ist, dass ich mein erstes Mal nicht als schnelle Nummer in Erinnerung behalten will, sondern als etwas Besonderes. Robert (sarkastisch): Macht nicht alleine die Tatsache, dass es dein erstes Mal ist, die Sache zu etwas Besonderem? Ich war mal wie du; habe gedacht, dass es nur mit der Person sein soll, für die ich wirklich was empfinde, bis ich dann irgendwann herausgefunden habe, dass es am Ende nur darauf ankommt, wie gut der Orgasmus war. Kate (angeekelt): Ich will das gar nicht wissen. Ich warte auf die Person, die ich wirklich liebe, und fertig. Marcy (neckisch): Dann musst du aber schneller suchen, denn in zwei Wochen wirst du 28, und das bedeutet, dass du zwei Jahre später 30 wirst, und dann kannst du froh sein, wenn dich überhaupt noch ein Typ anfassen will, glaub mir. Seit ich 15 war, liefen mir die Kerle scharenweise hinterher und ich habe es genossen. 15 Jahre lang war ich die begehrteste Frau in meiner Stadt, und dann bin ich eines Morgens aufgewacht, musste 30 Kerzen auspusten, alle haben 'Happy Birthday' gesungen und plötzlich war der Traum ausgelebt, und kein Typ wollte mehr 'ne Nummer mit mir schieben. Bei dir könnte es schon fast zu spät sein. Du hast jetzt eigentlich nur noch drei Optionen. 1. du hurst die letzten zwei Jahre, die dir bleiben, rum und genießt das Sexleben in vollen Zügen, 2. du schnappst dir den erstbesten Typen, der dir gefällt, setzt die Pille ab, lässt dich schwängern und bindest den Typ somit an dich, sodass du den Mann für's Leben schonmal in der Tasche hast, oder 3. du machst weiter wie bisher, schaffst dir mit 30 vielleicht noch zehn Katzen an und stirbst einsam und verbittert in deiner kleinen Mietswohnung, wo du dann vier Wochen später, ja, Besuch wirst du auch keinen bekommen, von deinem Vermieter gefunden wirst und inzwischen von deinen Katzen verspeist worden bist. Kate (etwas sauer): Fick dich, Marcy. Marcy (beruhigend): Hey, die Wahrheit ist niemals einfach zu verkraften. Ich mach dir 'n Vorschlag. Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist und wir wieder in Berlin sind, gehen wir zusammen durch die Clubs und suchen dir deinen Traumprinzen, okay? Kate: Wenn du meinst. Marcy: Supi, dann tauchen wir jetzt ab in die Höhle von... Ach verdammt, wie hieß diese Gottheit nochmal? Kate: Diese Opferstätte wurde noch keiner Gottheit zugeordnet, Marcy, deshalb untersuchen wir sie ja. Vielleicht wurde sie für die Göttin Matlalceuitl oder Huixtocihuatl errichtet. Vielleicht aber auch für Tezcatlipoca oder Tzitzimitl. Marcy: Ja... wie auch immer du dir solche Namen merken kannst. Warum müssen diese südamerikanischen Ureinwohner den Menschen der Nachzeit eigentlich alles so schwer machen? Erst machen sie den Leuten im Geschichtsunterricht ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie durch die Kolonialisten so grausam dahingerafft wurden, dann machen sie allen Leuten Panik mit ihrem komischen '2012-geht-die-Welt-unter-Kalender' und jetzt machen sie uns Studenten das Leben schwer, weil sie ihren Gottheiten so komische Namen gegeben haben. Sowas wie Zeus, Allah oder Ra kann man sich doch viel leichter merken, und wie wir sehen, erinnern sich die Leute somit auch an diese Namen, oder habt ihr je gehört, dass im Geschichtsunterricht über den Feuergott Xiuhtecuhtli berichtet wird? Kate (lachend): Naja, du scheinst dir den Namen ja dennoch gemerkt zu haben. Robert (amüsiert): Weil der Professor sie mal dazu verdonnert hat, den Namen 50mal vorne an die Tafel zu schreiben. Marcy: Blöde Götter. Ich habe alle Götternamen des römischen Reiches an einem Tag gelernt und habe die gleiche Zeit gebraucht, um EINEN aztekischen Götternamen auswendig zu lernen. Robert: Warum hast du dann überhaupt an unserem Seminar teilgenommen? Marcy: Weil ich die Azteken schon immer am interessantesten fand. Ihre hochentwickelte Kultur und besonders ihre grausamen Opferrituale, zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass sie dem Regengott zu Ehren Kinder ertränkt haben. Es ist zwar im höchsten Maße grausam, aber zugleich überaus faszinierend. Meiner Meinung nach spiegelt das die Grausamkeit wieder, die Religion im Menschen hervorruft. Manche Menschen glauben, sie handeln im Sinne ihres Gottes, wenn sie regelmäßig beten und ein friedvolles Leben führen, und andere glauben wiederum, dass sie dies tun, indem sie sich und andere in die Luft sprengen. Wir glauben, dass solche Dinge wie Opfergaben für Götter veraltet sind, aber befasst man sich erst einmal genauer mit Religionen, so erkennt man, dass auch noch die Heutigen massenhaft Gewalt enthalten, und auch wenn viele Leute heutzutage wissen, dass Passagen wie 'Tötet die Ungläubigen, wo immer sie euch auch begegnen' veraltet sind, so wird dennoch immer wieder darauf zurückgegriffen, und genau diese Heuchelei, zu behaupten, dass heutige Religionen friedlicher seien als damalige, finde ich einfach überaus interessant. Kate: Wow. Echt tiefgründig. Robert: Wisst ihr, was noch tiefgründig ist? All die Dinge, die sich unter uns in der alten Aztekenhöhle befinden und die bestimmt bald zu Staub zerfallen werden, wenn ihr nicht mehr mit dem Reden aufhört. Marcy: Er hat recht. Reicht der Sauerstoff bei euch allen aus? Kate: Bei mir auf jeden Fall. Robert: Bei mir auch. Marcy: Alles klar. Dann tauchen wir jetzt ab. (...) (...) (...) Kate: Könnt ihr schon den Eingang sehen? Marcy: Ja, da drüben. Folgt mir, aber passt auf. Der Eingang ist sehr eng, und eine falsche Bewegung könnte alles zum Einsturz bringen. Robert: Nicht nur, dass sie ihren Göttern so blöde Namen gegeben haben; sie mussten auch noch ihre Höhleneingänge so schmal machen, dass sich jeder Klaustrophobiker vor Angst in die Hose machen würde. Marcy: Tja, die waren schon ein seltsames Volk; und jetzt sind sie alle tot. (scherzend) Ich halte ja nicht viel von Verschwörungstheorien, aber vielleicht waren die Pocken, die die Azteken ausgerottet haben, die Strafe der Gottheit Burzelmurzel, dem Gott der Höhleneingänge, der wütend war, dass ihn keiner ernst nahm und ihm nur so kleine Höhleneingänge als Opfer dargebracht wurden. Muhahahaha... Kate (scherzend): Ganz genauso wird es gewesen sein. Dass da noch keiner drauf gekommen ist, ist mir ein Rätsel. Marcy: Okay, jetzt geht's los. Folgt mir ganz vorsichtig, und im Namen aller aztekischer Götter, von denen ich mir neben Xiuhtecuhtli keinen einzigen merken kann, fasst bloß nicht die Wände an! Robert: Alles klar. Wir sind direkt hinter dir. (...) Marcy: Gleich... geschafft... Nur noch ein paar Meter... Kate (leicht verängstigt): Oh Mann, das ist echt unheimlich hier drinnen. Plötzlich ist alles so dunkel... Robert (sarkastisch): Es gibt ja auch verhältnismäßig wenig Höhlen, die von Licht geflutet werden. Kate (etwas beleidigt): Ach, du weißt doch, was ich damit meine. Siehst du schon was, Marcy? Marcy: Nicht so viel, aber dafür haben wir den Hauptteil der Höhle erreicht. Mal gucken, was es hier so alles herumliegt. Robert: Haltet am besten nach Dingen wie Statuen oder so Ausschau. Wenn wir Glück haben, finden wir vielleicht sogar Goldmünzen oder etwas in der Art. Marcy: Hach ja, das legendäre Aztekengold. Ich möchte am liebsten drin baden, wie eine Königin leben, nie mehr studieren und... Robert (lacht):'' Halt mal die Luft an. Noch haben wir schließlich nichts gefunden. Vielleicht ist diese Höhle auch vollkommen leer, dann war's das und du wirst auf ewig dein tristes und langweiliges Leben weiterleben müssen bis du alt und verlassen stirbst. Heul, heul, heul...'' Marcy: Arschloch. Warte ich glaube ich sehe was. Kate (aufgeregt):'' Echt?! Wo denn? Marcy: ''Hier in den schlammigen Höhlenwänden, ... da schaut irgendetwas raus. Wenn ich mit etwas Kraft dran ziehe könnte ich vielleicht (schreit laut auf) Kate (erschrocken): Oh mein Gott! Was ist denn Marcy?! Marcy (unter Schock): Ein - eine Leiche! Im Schlamm war eine gottverdammte Leiche vergraben. Robert (beruhigt sich etwas): Willkommen in der Opferstätte. Hast da vermutlich eine Moorleiche gefunden. Schon krass, dass die sich über all die Jahrhunderte so gut gehalten haben, nur wegen so ner ollen Schicht Erde. Kannst du erkennen, woran die Person gestorben ist? Marcy: Das ist ziemlich - eindeutig... ihr wurde der Kopf abgetrennt. Kate (angewidert): Oh Gott. Die waren ja echt kreativ, was die Opferungen betrifft. Suchen wir nach Statuen oder Ähnlichem. Vielleicht finden wir somit heraus, für welche Gottheit dieser Opfertempel gedacht war. Marcy: Meint ihr hier sind noch mehr Leichen begraben? Robert: Ich bezweifle, dass sie diesen Tempel nur für einen einzigen Leichnam erbaut haben. Marcy: Vielleicht tragen ja ein paar von denen Schmuck. Manchmal wurden die Opfer doch 'verschönert', damit sie von den Göttern mehr Anerkennung erhielten. Diese Leiche hier trägt nichts, aber wenn wir weiter suchen... hier steckt zum Beispiel noch was im Schlamm. Wenn ich fest genug... (schnaufend) puh, das wird nichts. Hilf mir mal Robert. Kate pack mit an. Eins, zwei und zieh! Kate (schreit): Ach du scheiße, passt auf! Die Höhle stürzt ein! Weg hier! Marcy (panisch): Um Himmels Willen! Schnell weg hier! (...) Marcy (besorgt): Ach du heilige... geht es euch gut? Kate: Ich glaube schon. Was war das? Marcy: Ein Erdrutsch. Vermutlich war diese ganze Schicht total instabil und hat wegen unseres 'kleinen Eingriffs' sofort nachgegeben. Kate (erleichtert): Naja, wichtig ist nur, dass keinem was passiert ist... Robert? Wo bist du? Marcy (ängstlich): Robert?! Kate (erleichtert): Gott sei Dank. Robert, hier bist du ja. Warum hast du nicht geantwortet... Oh mein Gott! Marcy: Was ist denn jetzt mit euch...? Robert (geschockt): Oh Mann, seht euch an, wie viele Leichen das sind. Marcy (geschockt): Verdammt. Das sind bestimmt mindestens 300 Leichen und die Höhle ist ja noch um einiges größer. Für wen wurden denn so viele Opfer dargebracht? Kate (aufgeregt): Hey Leute, kommt her, ich hab' was gefunden! Seht mal... Robert: Was ist das? Kate (begeistert): Eine Statue von Chalchiuhtotolin, dem Gott der Krankheiten und Plagen. Ich glaube fast, dass dies hier eine der letzten Opferstätten des Aztekenreiches ist. Marcy: Meinst du, es wurden so viele Menschen geopfert, weil...? Kate (begeistert): ...weil die Pocken wüteten und die Anzahl der Ureinwohner drastisch dezimierten, weshalb sie aus Angst sämtliche Menschen opferten, um den Zorn von Chalchiuhtotolin abzuwenden, was ja, wie wir wissen, nicht wirklich funktioniert hat. Marcy (aufgeregt): Sucht weiter, vielleicht finden wir noch mehr Statuen! Die sind sehr viel Geld wert. Kate (verunsichert): Meinst du, wir sollten wirklich was von den Dingen hier mitnehmen? Wäre das nicht... naja - Diebstahl? Marcy: Theoretisch schon, aber überleg' doch mal; wir sind die Ersten, die diese Höhle je betreten haben, und damit auch die Ersten, die das hier alles gefunden haben. Demnach kann keiner bezeugen, dass was fehlt. Kate (nachdenklich): Ja schon, aber ich dachte wir wären hier her gekommen, um die Höhle zu erforschen und nicht, um sie zu plündern. Marcy: Oh Kate. Naive, unschuldige Kate. Hast du mir das wirklich abgekauft? Ich meine ja, eine uralten Aztekenhöhle zu erforschen ist schon recht interessant und in unserem Studium wird uns das einen enormen Schub nach vorne bringen, aber wenn wir tatsächlich einige der alten Schätze dieser Typen finden sollten, wären wir so gut versorgt, dass wir dieses gesamte Studium gar nicht mehr bräuchten. Die Azteken und ihre verlorene Kultur sind ja ganz nett, aber wir wissen doch beide, dass der Entdeckerwahn der Menchen fast ausschließlich mit Gier zu begründen ist. Glaubst du Kolumbus hat Amerika entdeckt, weil er einfach Bock dazu hatte? Er wollte einen billigere Weg nach Indien finden, um die Waren direkt dort zu kaufen, statt sie zu teureren Preisen von Händlern zu erhalten. Oder denk an die Spanier, die in Amerika einfielen. Glaubst du ernstahft sie hatten Interesse an der Natur oder der Kultur der dort lebenden Menschen? Nein, denn alles was sie taten war doch letztendlich nur das Volk der Azteken und Inka und wie sie alle heißen, abzuschlachten, um ihr Gold zu bekommen. Tut mir leid, deine Seifenblase zum Platzen zu bringen Süße, aber kein Mensch tut etwas, wenn es ihm nicht einen Vorteil verschafft. Kate (kleinlaut): Ich finde Wissen ist ein Vorteil. Marcy: Von Wissen wirst du dir im Leben aber ganz sicher keinen teuren Schmuck kaufen können und du kannst an der Kasse bei Chanel auch nicht mit neuen Kenntnissen über die Azteken bezahlen und du kannst nicht... Robert (verängstigt): Marcy? Marcy: Was denn? Robert (verängstigt): Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass wir die ersten Besucher in dieser Höhle sind? Marcy (etwas verwirrt): Absolut. Ich habe alles gecheckt; Leute befragt, das Internet durchforstet, ich habe Berichte von Leuten gefunden, die die Höhle besichtigen wollten, aber offenbar haben sie ihre Expedition abgebrochen und es doch nicht durchgezogen. Robert (verängstigt): Aber wenn wir die ersten Touristen in dieser Höhle sind, (verstört) wie kann es dann sein, dass hier ein zerfetzter Taucheranzug herumliegt? Kate (geschockt): Was?! Marcy (verärgert und ängstlich): Robert, hör' auf mit dem Scheiß, das ist nicht lustig! Robert (verstört): Ich mache keine Witze. Kommt doch her und überzeugt euch selbst... (...) Marcy (schnappt verängstigt nach Luft): (...) Oh mein Gott... was zum... sind das - Bissspuren? Robert (verstört): Ich hoffe, du irrst dich, aber das habe ich auch schon vermutet. Marcy (panisch): Oh Scheiße, wir... wir müssen hier sofort raus! Was, wenn hier ein - Krokodil oder so herumschwimmt?! Es ist stockdunkel hier drinnen; was immer es auch ist, es könnte uns gerade beobachten, und wir würden nichts davon merken! Kate (verängstigt): Was schwimmt denn da neben dem Taucheranzug? Marcy (hektisch und verängstigt): Ist doch scheißegal, was da schwimmt, ich will hier sofort raus! Kate (ängstlich): Das ist ein Abbild von Mictlantecuhtli. Marcy (panisch): Verdammt, ich habe die Schnauze voll von diesen Gottheiten! Was bringt es mir zu wissen, wen diese Statue darstellen soll, wenn ich jeden Moment von einem wilden Tier angefallen werden könnte?! Guck' dich ruhig weiter nach noch mehr Statuen um, ich verschwinde aus dieser Höhle! Robert: Marcy, warte! Marcy (panisch): Nein! Keine einzige Sekunde bleibe ich in dieser verdammten Höhle, wenn hier etwas herumschwimmt, dass Taucheranzüge zerfetzt und wer weiß was mit dem Menschen, der darin steckte, angestellt hat! Robert (drängend): Sie hat recht, Kate. Lass uns abhauen, bevor wir auch noch enden wie die Leichen, die hier herumtreiben... (atmet erschrocken ein) (...) Kate (verstört): Oh mein Gott Robert, was ist denn mit dir los? Du guckst ja, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen... Robert (verstört): Die Leichen... wo sind sie? Kate (verängstigt): Wovon redest du, hier ist doch alles voll von... (verstört) Oh mein Gott! Marcy? (...) Marcy, kannst du uns hören? Marcy (völlig verstört): Sie... sie treibt vor mir im Wasser (...) sie winkt mir zu... Kate (stark verängstigt): Wovon redest du, Marcy? Marcy? (...) Marcy (schreit auf) Robert (panisch): Schwimm, Kate, schwimm!!! *''hektisches Atmen der beiden*'' (...) *schmatzende Geräusche und ein qualvolles Stöhnen ertönen von weiter weg* Kate (verstört): Marcy? Marcy! Robert (panisch): Nein Kate! Bleib weg! Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen, sie ist tot!!! Kate (panisch): Es sind die Leichen! Die Leichen fressen sie auf!!! Robert (hektisch und verängstigt): Komm mit! Wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich raus! Kate (panisch): Sie kommen hinter uns her! (...) Sie sind schneller! Bleibt weg von uns!!! Robert (panisch): Komm weiter! Da vorne ist der Höhleneingang, wir haben's gleich geschafft! *qualvolles Stöhnen* Robert (panisch und angsterfüllt): Nein! Lass mich los! Kate, hilf mir! Nein! Hör' auf damit! Geht weg von mir! (schreit qualvoll auf) Kate (panisch): Robert!!! Oh Gott, bitte hilf mir! (kaum hörbare, schmerzverzerrte und gequälte Stimmen): Dein Gott wird dir nicht helfen... uns haben unsere Götter auch nicht geholfen... Kate (schreit laut auf) *Aufnahme beendet* Diese Aufnahme ist alles, was von Marcy Hartig, Kate Schmidt und Robert Ziemann übrig geblieben ist. Ich, Jonas Braun, war zum Zeitpunkt der Aufnahme in ärztlicher Behandlung. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte ich mich knapp drei Wochen zuvor in den alten Aztekenruinen mit Pocken infiziert. Verrückt, nicht wahr? Mir wurde immer gesagt, dass die entsprechenden Erreger nur noch in Laboren gehalten werden und quasi ausgerottet seien. Und doch erkrankte ich an jener Seuche, die einst, vor vielen hundert Jahren, ein ganzen Volk ausgelöscht hat. Es waren keine 24 Stunden vergangen, bis ich meine Freunde als vermisst meldete. Ich wusste, wo sich jene Höhle befand, die wir erforschen wollten, doch als wir dort ankamen, war sie vollständig verschüttet worden. Meine Freunde habe ich nie wieder gesehen; nicht einmal ihre Leichen wurden geborgen. Zurück blieb nur das Boot und das Aufnahmegerät, welches ich an mich nahm. Bis zum heutigen Tage hielt ich das, was Marcy damals, vorbereitet wie sie war, aufgenommen hatte, geheim, aus Angst, man würde es für einen Fake halten und mich als gemeinen Mistkerl abstempeln, der sich einen Spaß aus der Sache macht, aber so ist es nicht. Während ich an einer Krankheit litt, von der es hieß, es sei unmöglich, an ihr zu erkranken, verschwanden Marcy, Kate und Robert in einem großen See und tauchten nie wieder auf. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von der Aufnahme halten soll; sie hat mich zutiefst verstört, aber Antworten lieferte sie kaum welche. Ich bin seither nie wieder an diesem Ort oder überhaupt in Südamerika gewesen, aber vergessen werde ich die dort geschehenen Ereignisse nie wieder. Es ist schon fast ironisch, dass ich genau an dem Tag als gesunder Mann aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, an dem meine Freunde verschwanden. Obgleich die Azteken hunderte Menschen opferten, um von dieser schrecklichen Seuche befreit zu werden, so wurden sie dennoch nicht verschont, während ich nach kurzer Zeit wieder geheilt war, nachdem meine Freunde in jenem mysteriösen und unheimlichen Wassergrab geopfert wurden... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod